English Summer Rain
by Dark Rogue Russo
Summary: Ao final de um dia ruim de trabalho, Roy Mustang ainda tem que enfrentar um carro quebrado e uma tempestade de verão... o que mais pode acontecer com o Coronel?Oneshot se passa depois do cap.56 mais ou menos... pra ser exata, algum lugar depois do cap. 62


ENGLISH SUMMER RAIN 

Passavam das cinco horas da tarde e o Coronel R.Mustang estava em seu carro concentrado nos acontecimentos de mais um dia de árduo de trabalho. Ainda não estava acostumado com os rostos de seus novos subordinados e sentia que ainda não podia confiar neles. Um ruído estranho resgatou-o de seus pensamentos : estava saindo fumaça em demasia do carro. "Ah não", ele resmungou enquanto descia do veículo tirando o casaco e jogando-o no banco de trás.

Arregaçou as mangas e abriu o capô: uma nuvem de vapor saiu do motor. "Droga, eu não deveria ter cochilado nas aulas de mecânica... Não faço idéia do que está acontecendo com essa porcaria". Fuçou daqui, apertou ali e nada. Fechou o capô e se apoiou nele, abaixando a cabeça e deixando um suspiro escapar "ai, ai... o que mais falta acontecer hoje?". Plic. Ergueu a cabeça passando a mão em seus cabelos negros. Plic. Olhou para o céu e só então percebeu a gigantesca nuvem negra encobrindo o sol. Plic-Plic. "Não,o dia está lindo, são só umas gotinhas" , ele acreditou até ouvir um estrondo.

Talvez por sorte (ou porque estava chovendo demais), um Roy muito bravo tentava em vão incendiar o automóvel. A sentença 'inútil na chuva' ecoava em sua mente, ele sabia que sua alquimia jamais funcionaria debaixo de uma chuva do verão inglês. Ficou mortificado, amaldiçoando mentalmente o universo até que uma miragem invadiu seu campo de visão: Riza Hawkeye andando rapidamente no outro lado da rua. Neste mesmo instante, ela o avistou e atravessou em sua direção.

-"Coronel!"- ela bateu continência rapidamente

-"Entre no carro,Tenente. Não posso te dar carona, mas te ofereço um abrigo".

Sentaram-se nos bancos da frente, ela ao volante e ele ao lado. Rizaestava ofegante devido a corrida e o Roy tentava arrumar seus cabelos para trás,tentando assim disfarçar seu chilique anterior. Feito isso,ele pegou o casaco no bando dos passageiros e mandou ela vestir.

-"O Coronel também está encharcado, vista o senhor"

-"E o meu cavalheirismo, como ficaria?"

Sorriram : Decidiram dividir o casaco e ficaram em silêncio, encabulados.Se conheciam há anos, mas nunca ficaram tão próximos assim. A colônia do Coronel ... A pele quente da Tenente ... e o silêncio constrangedor. Apesar de suas diversas estratégias,não sabia como sair daquela situação. Não que ele desapreciasse aquele perfume de lavanda que emanava dos cabelos de Riza ou a sua presença feminina: amiga, morna,linda. Roy sabia que estava divagando, mas era só o que podia fazer.

Agora ela era secretária do Fuhrer e estava sob sua constante vigilância. Esse afastamento abrupto fez com que ficasse mais vulnerável: um ponto fraco que fazia Roy perder o sono. Um clarão chamou a atenção.

-"Esse trovão mais pareceu com um leão"- com sua voz habitual, ela tentava quebrar o silêncio.

-"Sim, sim ... Então,Hawkeye, como é trabalhar com o homem mais importante da nação?"

-"Menos agitado do que trabalhar com o senhor"

-"Então é muito entediante..."- sua voz adquiria aquele tom provocador que ela sentia falta.

-"Tem notícias dos outros tenentes?"

-"Eles estão bem. Breda, Falman e Fuery, cada um em um extremo diferente. Havoc já teve alta e está se recuperando rápido."

-"Que Bom! E Ed e Al?"

-"Al ainda é uma armadura e o Chibi-Metal está mais irritante do que nunca" suspiros "eles estão bem , Hawkeye, não se preocupe"

-"Eu sei, mas depois de tanto tempo trabalhando juntos, é impossível não se preocupar."

Ficaram em silêncio novamente. Sabia que eles estavam bem mais seguros do que ela mesma e que conseguiriam se adaptar em qualquer lugar, mas quem a preocupava mais era o Coronel. Sem perceber, ela o abraçou forte e logo sentiu sua face ruborizar conforme ele retribuía o gesto.

-"Veja , um arco-íris"- ele disse e sorriu com doçura.

-"Sim"- por um segundo, ela pôde perceber um brilho de esperança nos olhos de seu antigo superior. " Bem, eu preciso ir. Obrigada pelo abrigo, senhor."

-"Não por isso"

Desceram do carro e puderam olhar as nuvens acinzentadas sendo quebradas pelos persistentes raios de sol. Num movimento rápido, Roy parou um táxi e abriu a porta pra Riza.

-"Fique com o casaco,Tenente. Boa noite"

-"Boa noite Coronel.Hey, não se esqueça: só é xeque-mate quando o rei é derrubado"

-"Com certeza, mas fica difícil permanecer em pé ser ter a rainha por perto".

Fechou a porta e deixou-a partir. Não deveria ser visto com ela em hipótese nenhuma, por sorte as lojas estavam fechadas e tudo estava calmo. Havia passado tanto tempo sem falar com ela? Ainda sentia o seu perfume suave pairando no ar.

-"A chuva chama as pessoas e some com elas. Uma maga mais poderosa do que qualquer um" – sussurrou.

oOoOo

Riza se ajeitou no banco de trás, falou o endereço e fechou o casaco. Olhava as pessoas aos poucos voltando à suas rotinas quando refletiu: "a chuva fez a minha febre voltar, mas de repente, ele se lembrou de mim. Fomos conduzidos até aqui (num bairro distante de nossas rotas) por culpa da chuva. Sim, graças à ela." Sorriu e pediu para o motorista parar em uma farmácia, não podia faltar amanhã no trabalho, isso poderia levantar suspeitas.

oOoOo

Ele apoiou a cabeça no volante. "Ok, uma última tentativa" , dizia para si mesmo enquanto girava a chave na ignição. Vrumm.

-"Ligou" ele não conteve o grito ao ouvir o barulho do motor.

"Deveria ter super aquecido a rebimboca da parafuseta apenas". Se sentia vitorioso,mesmo sem saber o que estava falando.

Mesmo com tantos transtornos, o dia não foi ruim, de forma alguma. Apesar de ser sua inimiga mortal, foi por um capricho dela que Roy pôde encontrar o que mais precisava olhos castanhos de uma certa secretária.

Fim

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Notas & Disclayme ..não, eu não lembro como se escreve isso

Desculpe, mas eu amo um Roy x Riza bem suave.

Bem,antes de mais nada,há trechos de uma música do anime Samurai X (Rurouni Kenshin). O nome da música é "It´s Gonna Rain" , da Bonnie Pink e é muito fofa! (não tem muito a ver com a fic, mas só algumas frases que eu sei...).

O título da fic também é de uma outra música e tb não tem nada a ver com a fic ("English Summer Rain" é do Placebo e quer dizer Chuva do Verão Inglês).

Sim, eu não sou dona do FMA, nem da Bonnie Pink , nem do Placebo e não foi em um dia chuvoso que eu escrevi isso (pelo contrário, uma chuvinha até que ia bem...odeio o calor!).

Dúvidas, críticas, sugestões ou sei lá o que, deixe um review.

Bjinhos!


End file.
